Dark Paradise
by Mrs Grayson Harper
Summary: Fiction VICTORIA GRAYSON/DAVID CLARKE. (NC-17). Une folle nuit d'amour entre ces deux la...


Les fictions françaises sur Revenge sont rares ! Et concernant Victoria elles sont inexistantes... C'est dommage !

J'ai tellement eu un engouement pour cette série et particulièrement pour Madeleine Stowe... Sur ce voici une petite fic NC-17 sur un ship que j'adore : Victoria et David. Je les imagine tellement heureux ensembles !

Enjoy !

* * *

- T'as pas compris, je m'en vais Conrad.

Ces lourdes paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait tiré cette pute de la misère, il avait brisé son mariage pour elle, et elle, elle s'octroyait le droit de le quitter comme ça ?

- Tu veux partir pour aller où ? Avec ce minable ? Mais il ne vaut rien !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer. Elle ferma la fermeture de son sac avec violence, le souleva des draps en soie et quitta la chambre conjugale.

- Et Daniel, tu y penses ?

- Bien sûre ! Il va venir vivre avec David, Amanda et moi.

- Tu crois que je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ? Tu crois que je ne vais pas engager les plus grands avocats du pays pour avoir sa garde ?

- Contrairement à toi je ne cherche pas à gagner la bataille. Si je veux Daniel c'est parce que c'est mon fils, pas un trophée que tu brandiras gentiment devant les caméras en guise de victoire dans ce divorce. Tu me dégoûtes Conrad. Lui cracha-t-elle amèrement.

Victoria claqua la porte du Grayson Manor pour rejoindre la villa adjacente. Elle avait un pincement au cœur de laisser Daniel seul, mais Conrad restait son père, et il devait l'aimer même si il faisait passer Grayson Global en priorité sur sa vie de famille. Elle ne savait même pas si il se rendait compte que par ses absences trop longues et répétées il l'avait perdue.

Elle l'avait aimé. Il lui avait tout donné. Elle était passée de vie de débauche à vie de château. Elle était devenue quelqu'un : Victoria Grayson. Plus la petite arnaqueuse en recel de tableaux d'art de Vicky Harper, bien que cette folle vie lui manquait quelque peu. Insouciante, heureuse, et amoureuse. Dominik, un grand amour de jeunesse. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais a préféré l'abandonner pour Conrad. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'argent. Il était arrivé au bon moment, où son couple avait besoin d'une pause et où elle saturait de cette vie minable. Passer des vieux bars miteux aux plus grands restaurants gastronomiques, d'un planché humide et moisi à d'énormes étendues de marbre, d'une vue sur des poubelles à une vue sur l'océan, d'un quartier minable aux.. aux Hamptons tout simplement. Elle savait qu'en s'engageant avec Conrad sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Elle réussirait à devenir la femme qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, la vie qu'elle avait toujours aspirée à avoir, contrairement à sa pauvre mère. Rien que le plaisir de lui exposer son bonheur et ses diamants était un argument de taille. Elle l'avait toujours méprisée, elle l'a laissé se faire violer ! Elle l'a mise à la porte !

- Quelle garce.. murmura-t-elle à elle-même face à ces souvenirs.

Le temps de ces réflexions sur son mariage, elle était rendue sur la pallier de David Clarke. Elle sonna timidement à la porte, comme une petite fille intimidée. Intimidée parce qu'elle risquait de tout perdre, mais à ses yeux elle allait tout gagner, épanouie aux côtés d'un homme présent et attentionné.

A la vue de David qui venait lui ouvrir la porte, un large sourire s'empara de son visage et elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Ça y est. lui lâcha-t-elle.

- Enfin, lui répondit-il, heureux.

Il attrapa le sac de son amante pour le poser dans sa chambre. Ou désormais « leur » chambre. A peine posa-t-il le sac à terre qu'elle le plaqua contre le mur, le faisant trembler sous la violence choc. Un voile malicieux avait couvert ses magnifiques yeux de chat, elle était magnifique avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Chut, Amanda est couchée, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Et bien la discrétion ça me connait mon cher, mais je ne te promets rien.

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, la faisant rire aux éclats. Il s'empressa de lui retirer sa fine robe d'été et envoya valser ses escarpins. Elle était sublime étendue sur ces draps blancs. Ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, sa fine lingerie noire accordée entre le haut et le bas. Sa respiration anarchique, son sourire, ses yeux. Comment lui résister ?

- Quelque chose de va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, le voyant bloqué sur son visage.

- Non non rien, c'est juste que...

- Que ?

- Je t'aime.

A ces paroles, son visage s'illumina d'autant plus. Comme si la puissance lumineuse de la pleine lune qui filtrait entre les doubles rideaux éclairait deux fois plus la femme sous ses yeux.

Il retira lui-même son tee-shirt pendant que Victoria se bataillait avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Une fois qu'elle eut cédé, elle fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Ils étaient à armes égales, lui en boxer et chaussettes, elle en soutien-gorge et shorty en dentelle. Bon, elle remportait la mise, elle était nettement plus glamour que lui.

Il fit glisser les délicates bretelles le long se son épaule, s'amusant à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur ses bras. Il la surprit en la retournant sur le ventre, ayant libre accès aux agrafes du sous-vêtement. Il les retira, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte.

Elle gémissait sous ses baisers, et il aimait ça. Elle se retourna en position initiale, laissant la lingerie s'enlever d'elle-même, lui offrant sa poitrine.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps à se pencher vers elle, attrapant de ses lèvres le mamelon droit, la mordillant de temps en temps. De sa main droite il combla son jumeau, jouant avec son téton durcit sous ses caresses.

Ses baisers commençait à descendre. Il parcourait tout son ventre, tournant autour du nombril. A chaque gémissement il descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à la frontière de dentelle. Il se stoppa dans sa descente et remonta l'embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de bouger son bassin, l'invitant ainsi à aller plus loin.

Il adorait la faire languir, attendre qu'elle le désir le plus possible. Il laissa donc sa main descendre vers la seule barrière qui lui restait, laissant ses doigts parcourir son intimité déjà bien humide.

Il enleva le shorty et remonta le long de ses jambes en laissant des dizaines de baisers. Il s'arrêta en haut de ses cuisses quelques secondes. De trop longues secondes. Elle se redressa vivement et saisi l'élastique sur boxer de son compagnon. Il posa ses mains sur ses doigts et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle se rallongea, imitant une mine boudeuse, et tortillait le bas de son corps lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le voulait en elle maintenant.

Il déposait des baisers autour de son sexe, plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Il mordilla délicatement son clitoris, la faisant gémir plus fort que d'habitude. Dieu que cet homme était extraordinaire. Il joignit à sa bouche ses doigts, vérifiant qu'elle soit assez lubrifiée pour ne pas lui faire mal. Oh ça oui elle l'était... Il la pénétra donc avec un premier doigt, continuant à flatter de sa langue son clitoris. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième qui lui fit très vite atteindre son premier orgasme.

Satisfait, après quelques secondes de mouvements pour que son plaisir dure le plus longtemps possible, il quitta son intimité et remonta à son visage. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, se goûtant elle-même. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet des plus endiablés.

Elle s'attaqua de nouveau au boxer de David. Cette fois-ci il la laissa libérer son membre tendu. Il enleva lui-même ses chaussettes discrètement, ne voulant pas qu'elles fassent guise de tue-l'amour.

Elle flatta son membre de ses mains, puis de sa bouche. Il effectuait machinalement un va-et-vient avec elle et gémissait de plaisir sous les mains et la langue expertes de Victoria.

Il lui saisi son visage et la fit remonter jusqu'au sien. Il l'embrassa et la pénétra sans prévenir. Son hurlement de surprise fut étouffé dans la bouche de son compagnon. Il aimait la surprendre. C'est alors que s'entamèrent des vas-et-vient plus ou moins rapides. Elle adorait qu'il aille lentement. Elle prit le dessus et se redressa, admirant cet homme, toujours en elle. Elle sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau, restant au-dessus.

Leurs mouvement de bassins se faisaient plus rapides et profonds, jusqu'à l'orgasme mutuel. Deux hurlements unis. Cette bouffée de plaisir immense, c'était tellement bon de lui faire l'amour.

Il resta en elle quelques instants, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles agités. Elle l'embrassa et se laissa retomber sur le côté, au creux de ses bras. Puis ils s'endormirent calmement, heureux.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit par une douleur au ventre. Ils n'étaient plus enlacés. Elle se retourna pour se lover contre lui, mais l'homme à ses côtés n'était personne d'autre que Conrad. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou un souvenir... Un mauvais tour de Morphée. Elle descendit son regard vers son ventre plus qu'arrondi. Elle attendait sa fille, avec un autre homme, pendant que celui qu'elle aimait, le père de cet enfant, croupissait sous les barreaux. Triste claque au réveil. Et si elle avait osé le quitter plus tôt ? Au lieu de repousser ce moment à chaque fois. Ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle vivrait paisiblement avec David Clarke, Daniel, Amanda et cette future petite fille, au lieu de simuler aux yeux du monde une union parfaite et heureuse, une grossesse désirée de Conrad et elle-même. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé, au contraire, mais pas avec lui. C'était trop tard, tout était trop tard. Elle devra se montrer en tant que femme épanouie, et cacher son côté brisé.

* * *

« Tout comme il y a deux versions à chaque histoire, il y a deux versions à chaque personne. Une version que nous révélons au monde et l'autre que nous gardons cachée... Une dualité gouvernée par l'équilibre de la lumière et de l'obscurité. Chacun de nous a la capacité d'accomplir le bien et le mal mais ceux qui sont capables de brouiller la ligne de division morale détiennent le vrai pouvoir. » - Emily Thorne.


End file.
